The present invention relates to a portable worklight for illuminating an object. More particularly, the worklight of the present invention provides a light that illuminates a large flat surface, such as a wall, free from the glare and shadows which are typically associated with by portable lights. The present invention does so by providing a translucent lens which diffuses or randomly scatters the light emitted during operation. This feature is particularly useful to painters and other tradesmen that require a uniformly lit work surface that is free from glare and shadows which may hide imperfections in the surface or in the actual work being performed. In addition, the device is more convenient to use and store because its design permits it to be folded during storage and the need to store an electrical cord is also eliminated through the use of male electrical jack.